Meet the Akutenshi Clan
by Yoru Okami
Summary: Come meet the Akutenshi Clan. I'll give you some info about me and my sisters and that's pretty much it.
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMER: I don't think I need one on this but it's going up anyway cuz I don't want to get sued. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related titles, games, cards, or characters. I also do not own the Akutenshi clan…that's my sister Tsuki cuz she's the onesan. I also do not own a car or a house or….oh wait that's it.

Okie guys I have some people ask me about the girls that keep popping up in our stories. On my page I said that I was a part of the Akutenshi clan and this is true. I'm going to introduce all of our clan and give you some info about them. Okie guys? Great. Each chapter will be someone else's bio. I hope you all enjoy and have fun reading. If you have anything (preferably nice) to say just let me know in a review. Thanks a bunch. 

Yoru


	2. Yoru's Bio

Disclaimer: Again don't want to be sued. I do not own the Akutenshi clan and regardless of what I said in my last disclaimer, neither does Tsuki. (I had pissed her off and that was my way of saying gomen) ^_^

Yoru's Bio: Okie for those who have read my stories you know that I insane but all in all a fun-loving person. Now you can look into my mind and hopefully you won't run away screaming.*laughing maniacally* Don't know why, just felt like it.

Name: Yoru Okami (Night Wolf in Jap for you slow or too-lazy-to –look-it-up-people)

Age: 16 (well okie im almost 16 in like two months just give it to me okie)

Born: July 20 

Height: 5'5

Weight: not telling

Description: Human: When I am in the human form I'm kind of short at 5'5 and I have shoulder length brown hair. My eyes are blue but green and I really don't know. They like change all the time.

Samari: This is my warrior form. When you have begun to piss me off my tail, ears, and fangs become visible. Also my eyes turn violet.

Megami: This literally means goddess. When I am really pissed off I go into megami form. Picture a pretty white wolf. Add ice blue eyes and a really spiky tail. Then picture fangs like a vampires. There you go. That's me.

Hobbies: Yu-Gi-Oh what else and Inyuasha and pretty much all anime. Oh I also like to write fan fic (obliviously) and hang out with my sisters.

Family place: Onesan/ Imoto Let me explain. I am the middle child *muttering * stupid curse. 

Yami or Hikari: Yami. Yes I know I can be entirely too bouncy but this is how we explain me. I am a yami with bouts of imotoness and my hikari is like a super hikari. Very happy. Very very very bright.

Favorite Song: Gots lots of them. 

                         Kingdom Hearts theme song

                         Final song on FF9

                         Daddy's hands 

                          Don't take the Girl by Tim McGraw 

                          This Kiss by Faith Hill

                           Stan by Eminem

                            Massacre by Smashing Pumpkins

Favorite Movie: Umm do I really have to choose…nope can't decide sorrie.

Favorite anime/videogame characters: Seto and Inyuasha and Trunks and Squall *** **hotness* and Riku and the list goes on and on. Believe me you would be here all day reading it.

Favorite color: red no blue no purple no wait blue no umm purple definitely purple no wait a minute red no silver no that really pretty blue. Yeah that's it I think…

Favorite Author: Me…who else.

Favorite music group: oh man I have no idea umm lets see I really like a lot. Okie my answer for this one is ….undecided.

Other: You know a lot of people say I can't make a decision. I wonder where they got that one from.^_^ I make decisions just fine….well okay maybe I am a little indecisive so sue me. Oh and I have a hard time typing cuz I never hit the right keys. I usually mess up words with h and a the most. Oh well we can't all be perfect.J Sometimes I make up words that I use so if you see it don't ask okie? I call it Yoru Language and maybe someday I'll make a dictionary for you people. Unfortunately I have been threatened to be locked in a room with *gasp * Tea and Selphie and all of them annoying girly characters so im a little worried about that for now. Oh and don't forget to check out my stories on FanFic. My pen name is Yoru Okami. Wow I'm so creative huh? ^_~


End file.
